1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data receiving terminal apparatus and a data receiving method suitable for a music delivering system using a portable telephone terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable telephone terminal apparatuses have been widely used as terminal apparatuses for transmitting and receiving audio information services such as sports information, weather information, and traffic information as well as terminal apparatuses for communicating with remote parties. In other words, the portable telephone terminal apparatus are being mainly used as portable information terminal apparatuses in addition to the function of conventional telephone terminal apparatuses. As a service using such portable telephone terminal apparatuses, a music data delivering service has been studied.
In a music data delivering service using portable telephone terminal apparatuses, a server that stores many titles of music data that can be downloaded is used. When the user dials a predetermined telephone number with his/her telephone terminal apparatus, it can be connected to the server of the music data delivering service. Thereafter, when the user selects a desired music title, it can be downloaded to the portable telephone terminal apparatus.
In the music data delivering service using such a portable telephone terminal apparatus, the user can easily download his/her desired music title. In addition, when the portable terminal apparatus has a music reproducing circuit as a headset system, the user can enjoy the downloaded music title at any place and any time.
However, when the music title delivering service is used with the portable telephone terminal, while music data is being downloaded, the portable telephone terminal apparatus cannot receive a call.
In addition, while music data is being received, the reception state may deteriorate due to an influence of a building or the like. When a call is received, the data downloading operation should be suspended. In such a state, after the data receiving state improves or a telephone communication is completed, the data downloading operation should be resumed.
However, conventionally, when the data downloading operation is resumed, the data position of data that has been downloaded is unknown. Thus, the music data should be downloaded from the beginning. Consequently, it takes a long time to download the music data.
An object of the present invention is to provide a data receiving terminal apparatus and a data receiving method that allow a call to be received while data is being downloaded.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data receiving terminal apparatus and a data receiving method that allow the downloading operation of data to be resumed in a short time.
An aspect of the present invention is a portable radio telephone terminal apparatus for receiving data transmitted as blocks, comprising a means for switching a data reception channel into a received call detecting channel, a data receiving means for receiving the blocks of the received data with the receiving channel in such a manner one of the blocks is received at a time, and a received call detecting means for receiving a call with the received call detecting channel whenever each block is received.
Thus, while data is being downloaded, a received call can be detected.
The portable radio telephone terminal apparatus may further comprises a means for suspending the reception of data when a received call is detected and storing information that represents the next data position of the data that has been received.
The portable radio telephone terminal apparatus may further comprise a means for receiving data from the next data position of the data that has been received and stored when the data reception is resumed.
Thus, the downloading operation is resumed from the next data position of data that has been downloaded. Consequently, the download time becomes short.